1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting an end of a coaxial cable to another coaxial cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coaxial cable are commonly used in the cable television industry to carry cable T.V. signals to television sets in homes, businesses, and other locations. It is common practice to use a female connector crimped to the end of the coaxial cable to interface the cable with a T.V. set or other coaxial cables. In addition, coaxial cables are used in the computer industry to create local area networks. The coaxial cable connectors in common use employ radial compression crimping which does not apply compressive force evenly to the outer tubular jacket of the connector, thus leaving channels for the infiltration of moisture into the coaxial cable connection and consequently leading to the degradation of the signal carried by the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,565, issued to M. Deborah Williams on Aug. 26, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 55,217,393, issued to James J. Del Negro et al. on Jun. 8, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,106 issued to Andrew Szegda on Feb. 5, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,201, issued to Harold G. Hutter on Aug. 4, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,050, issued to Robert D. Heyward on Aug. 23, 1983, are examples of coaxial cable connectors that use radial compression crimping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,375, issued to LLoyd Mancini on Jun. 23, 1970, shows an axially compressible terminal contact that pinches the outer conductor of a coaxial cable to form a conductive contact therewith. Regions of the terminal contact of Mancini collapse outward. The Mancini patent does not show an outer barrel with inward collapsing regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,076, issued to William J. Down on Jun. 11, 1996, shows a coaxial cable connector that is crimped to the end of the coaxial cable by axial compression of an outer tubular member. However, as is evident from the Figures in the Down patent, the collapsible portions of the outer tubular member connector are not shaped to eliminate gaps and cracks in the collapsible portions.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. In particular, none of the above inventions and patents show the shallow V-shaped cross section of the collapsible portions of the outer barrel of the connector of the present invention. Nor do any of the above inventions and patents show the undercut surfaces bracketing the collapsible portions of the outer barrel of the connector of the present invention. In addition, none disclose the use of o-rings for sealing a coaxial connector from moisture.